


Ed/Oswald Inspired Crochet Circular Rug

by look_turtles



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: I rug inspired by my favorite pairing in Gotham





	Ed/Oswald Inspired Crochet Circular Rug

[](http://s237.photobucket.com/user/love_JackIanto/media/C118B8A1-20F9-447B-B2A4-1AFD4C302D68_zpsb0dp4csk.jpg.html)

I made the rug (Top) using cording (bottom left) I made by hand using my lucet (bottom right). It took about two months to make the cording and another couple of days to crochet the rug.


End file.
